


Stressed

by DaHyoSaYeon



Series: Random One Shots [1]
Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Confusing, Dark, Depression, Dialogue Heavy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internal Conflict, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaHyoSaYeon/pseuds/DaHyoSaYeon
Summary: A short one shot featuring the Golden Maknae and some others.





	Stressed

**Author's Note:**

> If this is confusing, that's how it's supposed to be.

The prospect of spending one more day trapped at a desk, making pointless call after pointless call, trying to carve a stable life in this hectic, unforgiving world, filled Jungkook with a dread so powerful he feared he may throw himself out of the window at the first opportunity. That never happened, of course. There would always be an alarm to wake him at the crack of dawn, always a run to take before coming home to a crappy breakfast of burnt toast and disappointing sludge masquerading as coffee. Why did he drink coffee? He hated it. 

The commute to work followed not too long after his post run shower. He fucking hated wearing button ups. After an hour squashed into an underground tin can with other unfortunate souls, Jungkook would eventually arrive at the slate, grey brick and tile building where he would waste another 10 hours of his life making someone else rich. He needed to work to eat, right? 

Jungkook took his place behind his cramped desk, squeezed into a tiny corner of a massive office, a single cell in a beehive of workers, except there was no singular fat queen bee they served, instead, Jungkook was another faceless employee spending his precious moments filling the pockets of the board of directors; Jungkook eyed the pile of papers placed in the 'INBOX' with contempt. More papers. Always more papers. A face appeared over the divider between desks; Jungkook barely registered when they spoke to him.

"Hey bud, you down for the game this Saturday?" They asked in their usual, smooth voice.

"I don't see why not" said Jungkook after an eternity of silence 

"Great-oh, before I forget. Anything happen with that hot girl from the other night?"

"If by anything you mean sex. Then no"

"Why not man? She was a 10"

"She was fucking boring"

"You're not fucking her personality, bro"

"Okay, fine. We had wild tantric sex, complete with full on prostate pounding pegging. She even took a dump in my dresser" Snapped Jungkook "Is that what you wanted, is that sufficient information on MY personal life?"

"That's not office appropriate discussion or language, is it Mr Jeon?" Said a voice from behind Jungkook "I think you should speak with HR about further sensitivity training"

Jungkook knew better than to respond, he'd only make things worse, instead he took the first page of the pile and began tapping away at his keyboard; still aware of the presence of the manager behind him.

"Ignoring a superior. That's grounds for a written warning, Mr Jeon, of which, I shouldn't need to remind you, you have too many of" They said, a hint of malice in their otherwise cold voice.

"I wasn't ignoring you, I was simply doing my job, ma'am" he responded without turning around.

"Do I detect a threatening tone in your voice?"

"No ma'am"

"Perhaps you should go see HR sooner rather than later, in fact, you should see them now"

"I have work to do, ma'am"

"Your work will still be here when you return"

"Ma'am, I'd much rather be here, doing my job" 

Jungkook felt a hand on his shoulder and felt hot breath in his ear as his manager leaned against his back.

"You'll go now. Don't forget, I own you Jungkook. All it takes is one phone call to HR, one sexual harrassment claim and you're worse than done for. Understand, big man?"

"Yes ma'am, I understand" 

"Thank you for being so cooperative, Mr Jeon" she aaid, standing straight once more and smoothing her blouse and skirt "I'll send word to HR that you're on your way"

After waiting for the manager's footsteps to fade further down the aisle, Jungkook stood up, grabbed his chair and hurled it across the room, he smashed his desk with a flurry of fists and elbows, kicked holes in the thin walls enclosing his desk, he picked up the fallen monitor smashed it across the shocked face of his neighbour, he ripped the phone off the wall and swung it around like a flail, whipping it at anyone who came close; Jungkook ran towards the window, stopping just short of crashing through. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

In reality, his desk was still there and he was still seated at it, nothing would ever change; Jungkook actually stood up this time and pushed his chair in before heading towards the stairwell and up to HR. Jungkook counted each step, every footfall adding more weight to his shoulders; the vibration in his pocket roused him from his thoughts. He looked at the Caller ID and sighed.

"Hey, what can I do for you?" Asked Jungkook, trying to sound somewhat happy to hear from the caller

"Is that how you greet all your girlfriends or just me?" 

"Just you"

"Uh-huh"

"I'm kinda in the middle of something right now"

"Manager related?"

"Yeah"

"Can't you like, lodge a complaint or something?"

"Not when it comes to her, no."

"I don't know why you torture yourself like this"

"You like eating and having a place to stay?"

"It's not like you're the only one working, you know?"

"Meaning?"

"You could find a better job, somewhere else, somewhere that doesn't treat you like scum"

"I want to die"

"What?"

"You want to go out tonight?"

"That's not what you said"

"So, tonight?"

"You sure you're up for it?"

"Drinks?"

"Yeah. I'll pick you up"

"Okay"

"Suffer through today and I'll show you something special, okay?"

"Yep"

"Okay. Love you"

"Love you too, Nayeon"

Jungkook hung up and thought about hurling his phone down the stairs but decided against it, this little piece of plastic was all that kept him same during the day, if he didn't have his phone, he might throw himself down the nearest flight of stairs. Anything to escape the cycle of wake up, work, eat, fuck, sleep. Anything.

It wasn't that he didn't love Nayeon, he did, it was just that after 6 years of seeing the same person in the same outfits, with the same four hair colours, who cooked the same food, spoke about the same things and was just so painfully consistent, wore on him; Jungkook reached the door that opened into the 33rd floor hallway. When him and Nayeon had met, she was too cool for him, way out of his league yet somehow he managed to convince her to date him. Now he couldn't get rid of her even if he tried. He thought about the woman he had met two nights ago, she was tall, funny and unbelievably plain. Not like Nayeon.

"Maybe, you should have fucked her" he said to himself "it would have given Nayeon a reason to leave" 

"She loves you though, isn't that what you want?"

"Isn't it?"

"You wanted Nayeon and now that you have her, you're bored"

"I am bored, you're right"

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. Just like always"

"Typical"

"Of me or you?"

"Both"

"Mr Jeon, are you listening?"

Jungkook stared at the person across the table from him, showing no signs of recognising that he was being spoken to.

"Mr Jeon, this is the fourth complaint we've received from Ms Myoui about inappropriate language being used in the office. I shouldn't have to remind you that your job is at stake here" said the suit, waving their hand about "Your lack of sensitivity towards members of both the same and opposite gender, frankly, is becoming a concern"

"Frankly, I don't give a fuck. Frankly, you can take that stapler and shove it up your cunt" 

Is what Jungkook wanted to say.

"I am aware of how out of line my language has been, I will work on my attitude towards myself and others"

Is what he actually said.

"Unfortunately Mr Jeon, we have no other choice but to release you. I'm sorry"

The words hit him like a dump truck filled with shit. He should be angry or upset but he wasn't. He didn't care that he was now freshly unemployed, he didn't care that he was more than likely going to be homeless in a few weeks, he just didn't care. Jungkook reached a shaking fist into his pocket and withdrew his employee ID card; he tossed it at the souless corporate slave.

"So, I'm free to go?" He asked

"Your termination is still pending, it hasn't been reviewed by a disciplinary board yet. You are still, technically, employed, Mr Jeon"

"So, no?"

"You may leave as you see fit, Mr Jeon. We cannot stop you. Just know it will count against you"

"What are my odds?"

"Given your record. Not high"

"Okay. Thanks" said Jungkook, ripping the door to the office open and entering the hallway.

Inside the pub, Jungkook sat, beer in front of him, barely moving. The music crept around the establishment, some random tune that Jungkook couldn't give less of a shit about, surrounding the table in a bubble of privacy; Nayeon had her head resting on his shoulder while she talked his ear off, Jin, who Jungkook had envisioned smashing with a monitor, was sat across from them, chatting up a pretty little thing.

"You want to talk about what happened today?" Asked Nayeon, lazily sipping her own drink

"No"

"Why not?"

"No point"

"I know I said to find a better job, but this wasn't what I meant"

"Uh-huh"

"What's happened to you these last few months?"

"Where should I start?"

"How about you start with whichever slut you remember fucking first?" He thought "I'm sure Nayeon would love to hear about, Sana or Momo or Chaeyoung. It would make her day"

"I didn't fuck anyone" he said out loud "They're not sluts"

"Didn't fuck who?" Asked Nayeon, pulling away from him

"I guess that ball buster finally got what she wanted, huh?" Said Jin from across the table, his partner having abandoned him to his own company

"I guess" 

"Well, it's not decided yet. Maybe you'll still have your job"

"Maybe"

"Jesus Christ, can we go home please?" Spat Nayeon "I don't want to be here anymore"

"Why?" Inquired Jungkook "What's the problem?"

"I can't take this anymore, the way you're acting"

"Then don't" said Jungkook as he rolled down his window and let the cool air bless his cheeks

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't put up with it anymore"

Nayeon slammed on the brakes, sending the car skidding to side; she turned to face her boyfriend and stared at him with bewilderment.

"What are you saying, that you dont want this relationship anymore?"

"You should focus on driving, but, yeah"

Nayeon placed her hands back on the steering and looked down at her lap.

"Who is it, is it someone I know?" She asked softly

"No one you know"

"I want your stuff out of my house. You can pack when we get back"

"Okay"

"Do you at least regret it?"

"Regret meeting you, sure. Regret falling in love with you and wanting to start a family with you? Absolutely" he thought

"No" he said

"Okay. Thanks for the honesty, I suppose" 

Jungkook stared at the picture in his hand, he didn't recognise the couple in it anymore; he ran his fingers across the glossy surface and pulled back a thick, sticky string of inky blackness. He tossed the picture and picked up his phone; a quick scroll to the bottom of his contact list and he found the number he was looking for. The phone rang for 7 seconds before a sleepy voice on the other end answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey"

"What's the matter?"

"I just want to talk"

"What's the matter, this time?"

"I'm slipping"

"Have you-?"

"No, not yet"

"Where are you?"

"At the docks"

"Can I come get you?"

"Would you?"

"Absolutely. Give me 20"

"Thanks, Jihyo"

"Promise you'll wait for me"

"I will"

Jungkook didn't wait, he walked to the edge of the rooftop and hurled his phone into the distance, followed by his wallet. 

"Don't do it" he said to himself, thinking out loud "You can't do that to her"

"Why not?"

"She loves you"

"What about me? Doesn't my happiness count?"

"You'll never be happy, you won't allow yourself to be anything other than apathetic"

"So why should I suffer any longer?"

"If you would open your fucking eyes, you'd see that you're not your work. You're not this shell of a person. You have a rich and fulfilling life with someone who truly loves you, buy you're too focused on the negative to do see it"

"Maybe"

"If you won't listen to them, listen to yourself"

Jungkook took a deep breath and held it until his lungs burned, he tried to focus the thoughts racing through his head, the constant urge to end it all slowly being drowned out by memories of Nayeon; Jungkook wondered if this was all another hallucination, another way his mind toyed with him. Could he face Nayeon after breaking her heart, even if it was a lie? Could he look Jihyo, the one person who cares about him more than anyone in this world, in the eye after lying to her? Could he force himself to see the silver lining, no matter how shitty the situation looked? 

Maybe.

He took a step back onto the rooftop and slipped.

The world flashed past Jungkook as he plummeted off the roof.

Then there was nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Written between the hours of 2:48am and 4:10am.
> 
> Not sure why I wrote this or even why he is the main character but you know how it goes.
> 
> Don't like, don't comment and don't subscribe.


End file.
